Holiday Spirit
by MeepsMadness
Summary: The holidays have arrived, but England is completely not into the holiday spirit so his brother's, America and possibly even France show him their own little thoughts on the matter. UkUs pairing for this story. There's going to be some brotherly fighting, but also some love. Rated M for sexual content later on and inappropriate language. Read description inside for more detail.
1. Chapter 1

((Hello! I'm excited to actually be writing again with a bit more passion place behind this again. I wanted to do a holiday story for some time as the days got closer to Christmas so I have decided to write this multi-chapter story. Every day I will hopefully try to update a new chapter until the last chapter on December 24th. This is because it's starts on December 12th and each chapter in the next day after the previous one. I also have a side story with just mainly with England and his brother's that revolves around some what of this story. As long with another story of the "12 days of Christmas" song which this story was some what planned around do to it being 12 days until Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day I'll be uploading this song based story, but aside from that. I truly hope everyone that reads this will enjoy and I do appreciate reviews which do motivate me to continue my writing when I'm stuck on something. Now that I'm done rambling on that topic I wish to say thank you for reading and to know that I do not own Hetalia based characters such as England and America. The other character's that are England's brothers are owned by their original owners but I do have my own different views on appearance and personality in my own versions of these characters. Thank you~.))

Holiday Spirit

December 12th, 2013

He stares contently at the calendar hung on the eggshell colored wall. Arthur scans his eyes over the dates in which meetings and appointments are written under. The month of December being filled with never ending work it seems. His eyes look over the next few days. December twenty to December twenty-first, December twenty-second to December twenty-third, December twenty-... his thoughts stop as he blinks his eyes at the forgotten event written in pen on his calendar. The handwriting not his own, but the owner of his older brother Ian. The ink formed into the words 'America's Christmas Party.' The event completely slipping his mind, but a cruel reminder by his brother was given freshly this morning. Since his brothers will be staying with him until the end of the month for some unknown reason. They had already decorated his villa with lights of all sorts inside and outside. The night being littered with warm colors of whites and gold's, reds and bright greens. Tomorrow they would even be getting a tree for the downstairs living room. All of his brother's trying to place some "Christmas spirit" into him supposedly as they were saying even the Grinch can have a heart during the holidays so he should be no different. He focuses back on the problem at hand. America's Christmas party always leads to embarrassment on his pride. Trying to compete with America on whose Christmas tree is larger. He feels on top of the word every time he shows off his grand Lodgepole Christmas tree, but of coarse America has to have a big revealing of his own tree that touches the ceiling do to being brought up with steroids and plenty of chemicals he's sure of. His own tree being all natural and took care of with a fiery passion to defeat America every year; all except for this one. His break from all the papers and talking to officials doesn't take a pause till the day before Christmas Eve. He most likely won't even be attending the party as be will be too exhausted from work on top of his brother's ruckus around his home. Agreeing to himself that he will not go, he places on his shoes and leaves out the front door for work.

Arriving at the parliament, the next ten hours were filled with discussions on current problems within and internationally around the world. One meeting after the other came, the same goes for every hour that he received a text from America complaining about how he did not RSVP for the party. A long drawn out explanation in text and one or two insults added in for good measure was what he thought would do the trick to silence the constant vibrations of his cell phone. A good five minutes go by and another buzz is heard from his pocket. Letting out a sigh of irritation, he picks out his phone from his pocket and presses the side button to reveal the message.

_America:_

_Srry to annoy u mr. grinch._

His irritation only grows at that as he presses down a bit too hard onto the button on his phone to make the text vanish from sight. Arthur shoves his phone back into his pocket and carry's on with his day. First his brothers and now America calling him that stupid and childish nickname! He's nothing like the grinch! Nothing a like at all! Taking a hold of his pen he furiously scribbles down his reports for his work. He try's his very best to keep his mind clear from the annoying matter of holiday problems for the rest of his day.

Later that evening, Arthur arrives home on the dot of nine. Taking of his shoes, he drags himself up the stairs to him room. On the way there he hears ripping and hushed swears in the guest bedroom of where Northern Ireland is staying. His brow rose in wonder but too tired to investigate whatever Northern Ireland had done wrong. He sluggishly goes into his room and shuts the door. Slipping into his night clothing and brushing his teeth before falling into bed. Replaying the events through out the day once again in his head he turns onto his side, slightly curling up. Stopping himself any further as it's far more to think on then what his mind can take at the moment. Sleep soon over takes him as he hears the final faint wrinkling of paper from the other room lull his senses.

**((I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter! I will be updating this tomorrow night most likely around the same time. So for now stay healthy and happy~!)) **


	2. Oh Christmas Tree

**((Hello everyone~! I'm sorry for the small delay of this story coming out today! I was a bit busy earlier. Another note is that I'm still working with the accents of England's brothers so I'm quite sorry for it. I don't mean to offend anyone by it. Please enjoy and review!))**

Holiday Spirit

December 13, 2013

Morning came earlier as heavy eyelids grudgingly open up. Blurry eyes look around and spot a grinning ginger starring at the blonde with evident motivation behind pastor green eyes. He slowly lifts himself up, but notices fiery red from the corner of his right eye. To his highest surprise he sees his Brother Ian lying back on the pillow against the headboard. A cigarette being held between his thumb and index finger. His shirt off, showing his lean muscles. Ian's expressions relax with bright acid eyes. He turn's his head to look at Arthur with that very same sharp green gaze.

"Mornin' Broth." Lips tugged up in a sly smile. Dumbfounded by this, Arthur stutters out words with a growing blush upon his face.

"Wh-What the bloody hell are you doing in my bed, no less my fucking bedroom!?"

"Wha'? Can't I just lay wakin' for my wee broth to wake up?"

Miraculously somehow Arthur's face deepen in shade.

"No, It's disturbing!"

"It's brothairly bonding." The red head's smirk appearing to grow as the words form out. Deciding to end the conversation there, Arthur quickly snatches the pillow from behind his brother. This causes Ian's heads to bang against the headboard.

"Ack! The fuck was that for ya wee shite!?" Standing up and heading over to his dresser to pull out today's outfit.

"I did it because you're a complete and utter arse!"

Arthur pulls out his clothing and clears his throat.

"Now if you don't mind, I want both of you to get out of my bedroom so I may change." While giving his short rant; he doesn't notice his two creeping brothers behind him. Liam now on his right side and Ian on his left. Their head's hovering over his shoulders. Liam's face twisted in a mischievous smile.

"Of coarse brothair we'll leave, but quickly get ready~ We're all goin' together as a family~." Ian adds in with his nicotine stained breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Yeah broth. Ye wouldn't want a repeat of last time~." Arthur's eyes widen in fear as flashbacks of years before reoccur in his head. The horrible event ending with him being frozen for the entirety of the day and a few unwanted photos's to be used for blackmail if he were to ever piss off any of his brother's greatly. His mouth opens, but no words come out. Realizing that they were successful in shaking some fear into their brother so his pace will be quickened. They take their leave. All while snickering on their way out the door before shutting it with a click.

**-Approximately 15 minutes later-**

Dressed and groomed for the day in a quick amount of time, Arthur heads down to the living room. There he sees his brother Liam waiting at the door bundled up in his coat, gloves and boots on. His phone in hand as he taps away on buttons to play some unknown game. He moves his head from side to side, but doesn't see Ian or Dylan anywhere in sight. Facing directly back at Liam.

"Where's Scotland and Wales?"

Not even bothering to look up from his game, Liam speaks up dully.

"Scotland went outside to heat up the car and Dylan is still getting ready."

The sound 'oh' escaping his mouth in understanding. He decides he has enough time to quickly get a bite to eat. Turning on his heels he walks towards the kitchen. Spotting the kettle still on the stove he checks the warmth of the tea by reaching out his hand close to the kettle. His right hand only a few centimeters away from the metal. A light heat radiates from the container of boiled water. Arthur sighs in relief that he gets a quick cup of tea before leaving the thresh hold of his home with his brother's. He grabs a tea mug and pours himself the delicious liquid. After he pops in a slice of bread into the toaster so he can place something into his stomach. A good seven minutes pass by and his brother Dylan treads down the stairs half asleep. The Welsh man sits down on the sofa with his dark dirty blonde hair covering his eyes some since his head is tilted. Dylan fully awakes after a few seconds when Ian comes through the door with his booming voice.

"Alright ye pansies, the heat is on and runnin' so haul ya arse to the car!" That's the cue for everyone to get moving. They all head out the door and into the car. Ian is in the driver's seat while Liam calls shotgun up front in the passenger seat. Arthur and Dylan take the seats in the back of the small vehicle.

A total of three hours and fifty-six minutes before they arrived home again with a nicely sized tree strapped down to the roof of the car. The family activity only led to more unwanted stress to Arthur who didn't even wish to think how it's possible for two people to argue over the best tree for three hours straight. Driving from one outdoor shop to another that they could find. Only to go back to the first and nearest shop to his home; where his brother Dylan finally ends the dispute between Ian and Liam. This is of coarse by choosing a completely nice tree that both of them had ignored.

The car ride from and back to every stop till they reached his home was horrendous as well. The never ending flipping of radio stations being drowned out by road rage by the driver. The quick spikes of adrenaline rush when a sharp turn was done or a quick stop. Multiple cuss words being thrown at one another to release their inner tension. However, when they all arrived home a new emotion was pumping their blood. Excitement filled the entire brothers… all except for one that is. Arthur was tired and irritated just as much or even possibly more then when he was in the car. Feeling the same way he did the other night when he came home for work. Except for this time it's not even close to four o'clock yet. Arthur slips off his shoes and walks down the hall to his study to finish some paperwork that he had started early on. Liam notices this when he comes in since Dylan and Ian can handle bringing in the tree themselves. He calls out.

"Hey brothair? Aren't ye going to stay to help with the tree? We're going to decorate in a few hours."

Arthur stops and turns briefly to look at Liam.

"I remembered that I had reports to look over. You all may decorate without me." He then proceeded to turn around and continue to his destiny. The door locking to signal he didn't wish to be disturbed.

A pout formed on Liam's face. He didn't quite take people being a Grinch on holidays to kindly since it was a time for joy. Allowing his brother to work, he went outside to see if his brother's needed any help at all. Liam only thought of the chilling air that signified the holiday cheer. An idea of tomorrow's festivities already springing into his clever mind.

**((Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow afternoon! For now stay healthy and happy~!))**


	3. More Family Fun

**((Hi Everyone! So as promised I updated once again, but a little bit earlier. I hope you enjoy and please review if you wish!**

**Holiday Spirit**

**December 14, 2013**

**2:47 a.m.**

Three brothers wait in front of the lock office door. They listened closely to distinctive heavy breathing and light snores from their brother Arthur. That being their signal to start the plan in which involved dragging their sleeping brother away from his responsibilities and make him decorate the tree with them. It will happen even if he was against doing so. The youngest of the three being Liam knelt down on his left knee with a thin pick in hand. Sticking the object into the key hole; turning and jiggling it around to unlock the door. The other two brothers waiting quietly behind Liam until the Dylan spoke up.

"Don't you think Arthur might be just a tad upset with us for breaking into his office when he wanted to be left alone?" Ian grins at the question.

"Upset? He wouldn't be upset with us. More so the lad will be howlin' and protesting with rage when we wake him up!" The Welsh man sighs and just goes along with his brothers. He knows he won't be able to persuade them, but least they can do something as a family at home. Not all members will be as excited as others are.

Soon a click is heard and the twist of a knob leads to the revealing of their blonde brother. Arthur's head was resting on his crossed arms with head tilted onto its left side. His back rising up and down in long in takes of breaths. Papers were laid underneath his arms. They had long drawn out paragraphs until one appeared to be incomplete. Most likely because the blonde must of passed out before finishing the report. Arthur's brothers walk in one at a time. They all surround him with an evil intent in mind. Ian's and Liam's eyes having a shinning glint of evil intentions. Wales has one as well, but it's not paired with a matching smirk.

Ian pulls back the wooden chair ever so slightly; just enough to be able to pick up Arthur bridal style without waking him. The brother's then take Arthur to the bathroom. When Dylan opens the door, a tub full of icy water awaits the sleeping Brit. Ian walks on in with Arthur in hand and hovers him over the tub. There then follows a drowned out scream when he drops his younger brother into the water. Arthur splashes about like he's drowning in an ocean. He takes in gasps of air mixed with water. As soon as he realizes he's not in danger of drowning, he begins to calm down with ragged coughs to spit out the water from his lunges. When his fit of coughs is over, he blows up with rage at his brothers.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that!? I was fucking sleeping you damn gits! What in Christ's name gave you reason to do this!?" Dylan was about to explain, but Ian cut in first. His voice completely calm.

"How about for banging my fuckin' head against the headboard earlier, ye English prick."

"You're still bloody on that!? It was your own fault was coming into my room and laying in bed with me for whatever sick thought you had in that thick skull of yours!" Ian's voice showed off his growing temper.

"It was a fuckin' joke ye arse!" Now standing, Arthur steps out of the tub to glare at his brother who's at least two inches taller then him.

"Yeah right! You were probably having thinking of all the things you could do to physically mess around with me!"

"Says the one who use to fantasizes about his once little colonies!" A blush crept onto Arthur's face when he heard that remark. Within those few seconds he bites down hard onto his bottom lip and pushes Ian down to the ground. Ian hisses in pain when his back hits the hard ground. Arthur lands on top of his brother, pinning him to the ground.

"How dare you say that! I have never done such a thing!" Despising over the fact that people say that he had done perverted things or thought of things such as that about his colonies always pisses him off. His hand raises back into a fist. Arthur is about to let his anger out onto Ian's face when suddenly Liam and Dylan grab hold of his arms and pull him off of Ian. Arthur struggles and causes Liam and Dylan to move a little to the side, but it's to no avail. This is all while Ian stands up quickly to knock Arthur in the face for pushing him down. Noticing the action about to happen, Arthur places his foot out as Ian moves forward and trips him. Ian lands right into the tub as the effect of it. Ian stands as soon as he had fallen with harsh words being spewed at Arthur. All the while, Arthur is just laughing at his drench brother whose face was basically the same color as his hair. Dylan interrupts his brother's dispute.

"I think it's about time we began decorating the tree don't you think Liam?"

"Aye! Now that we got Iggy fully awake we can start. Right Ian?" The Irish man looked at Ian expectantly so they could begin. Ian let out a grunt and mumbled an 'aye' before grabbing a towel to dry off the water from his arms and face. Arthur retorted.

"I'm not doing a damn thing until I can change into something dry." Ian answered back.

"Then grab a towel and go change ye eejit." Arthur only huffed at the response. He tugged at his arms for his brothers to let go and they did. Snatching the towel on the rack, he left the bathroom to go change. Ian did the same thing while the other two brothers waited in the living room.

**10 minutes later**

Arthur and Ian were in the living room with their two other brothers. Both of them were sitting on opposite ends of the couch not focusing on each other; their hair still dripping wet from the tub experience. The Christmas tree was in the corner of the room where the fire pit was just a few feet away. It wouldn't be a fire hazard though because a protected screen covered the square window to keep the fire in. A large box filled sat next to the Christmas tree. Liam went over to the box and opened it up to reveal all the ornaments, lights, and tensile that consisted of gold's and reds mainly in color for the tree. A few whites and hints of other colors were in there as well.

A wide smile grew on Liam's face as he took out all the items within. Dylan helped wrap the tree in lights and tensile. Once that was finished, the ornaments came next. Ian eventually began to place ornaments on the tree with Liam and Dylan. Arthur on the other hand stayed sitting. Still annoyed with what happened earlier. Liam came over and held out a round hand made ornament that Liam had made when he was little.

"Ye can put this one up."

Arthur looked at the ornament and remembered when he had been taking care of Liam. The young Irish boy had wanted to make an ornament that year instead of purchasing one. He had to buy one after the other of three plastic ornaments because Liam didn't like the ornament he made until he had done it the third time. A faint smile was on Arthur's face when he thought of the memories. He stood up taking the ornament and walked over to the tree; placed the ornament on the highest sturdy branch. Knowing that was the best spot for it.

When the ornaments were all done, the last thing left was to put the tree topper on. A star was the topper that had little fairy lights woven through twisting wires. Liam insisted on placing the star on top of the tree so after Dylan had brought over a tiny stepping stool. Liam was able to place the last piece to there Christmas tree. Dylan plugged the star into the lights and then the same for the lights into to the outlet. The four brothers stood together and saw the lights glow. The star, let out its golden light; brightening the dim lit room for them.

The four brothers all content with themselves headed off to bed. The lights kept on the tree to keep the warm feel for them again in the morning. Arthur lay down on his mattress and pulled the comforter over him. He felt content and with the family moment he had just occur aside from the fight with Ian and the freezing awakening. Not to mention the fact that he has to leave for work in a couple of hours, but nonetheless. Arthur felt content and was dare he say happy that he got to do that with his brother's. The thought slipped away as sleep over took his thoughts as he drifted into a deep peaceful slumber.

**8:00 a.m.**

Eyes lids flutter open with no heavy weight upon them. The morning light welcoming Arthur's second awakening. This time he was in his own bed instead of a tub filled with death's bitter touch. He rose from his bed and stretched his back by bending it forward and backward. He walks over to the window to see a partly clouded sky with a high risen sun. Wait. The sun was high in the sky? It's only 5:00 though, right? Right!? His head wipes over to his digital clock and sees the digits form the time 8 o'clock.

"Fuck! I'm late!" Arthur heart races as he stumbles around trying to get ready for work. He can't believe that he, Arthur Kirkland, is over an hour late for work. As soon as he's done making himself look presentable, he races down the stairs to his office.

When Arthur paces by the kitchen on the way there, he sees Dylan cooking breakfast and Liam some how awake bright an early. The Irish teenager usually enjoys sleeping in late he thought.

"Why didn't either of you wake me up?" The Irish teen turned his head towards England with cheesy grin on his face.

"Cause I called ye in sick!" Arthur's mouth seemed to drop open from the statement.

"You did what!? Why!?" Liam just simply said.

"Ice-skating." Dumbfounded, Arthur blink at the response.

"Ice-skating?" Liam nods.

"Ice-skating."

"Wh-Wha-…? Slapping his hand to his face, Arthur slowly drags it down to grip his own chin and his hand afterward drops.

"You called me in sick from my meetings… so we could go ice-skating."

"Yup!" Sighing, he couldn't begin to comprehend Liam's logic behind the purpose of going ice-skating over running a country. And he wouldn't even try to.

**2 Hours Later**

Arriving to the skating rink was quick and easy since Ian didn't come. Apparently he mumbled something to Dylan earlier about going to see something or someone. He couldn't care less where his brother went because that meant there was one less person to annoy him, but supposedly one annoying person must always be replaced with even more of annoying someone.

They soon got the skates and placed them on. Dylan quickly gone after doing so he could go out into the rink to glide about. Liam on the other hand had to convince Arthur that there was a purpose to moving about on ice that has water below it with sharp blades as your means on movement. When the English man finally gave in he went out onto the ice and slowly began to skate. Bit weary at first do to his legs not being use to it. He began to loosen up after he felt like the skates and his feet were as one. About twenty-seven minutes go by before Arthur takes a break. Now remember when one annoying person must be replaced with another? Well that's occurring now. As for when Arthur had gotten to the benches of the viewing area he saw a wheat color hair man waiting inside for them. A huge dorky smile was on the man's face. His sky blue eye's behind boxed glasses. The cowlick he had on top of his forehead swaying slightly side to side when the man stood.

"A-America?"

"Yo, what's up British dudes!?"

"Why are you here in England at this skating rink?" Liam slowly slid by and shouted happily before making another lap around quickly.

"I invited him!" Arthur looked at Liam and then America; also known as Alfred.

"Why?" Liam and Alfred looked at each other when Liam came around again and to Arthur he saw Alfred nod in some telepathic agreement that he would be the one speaking.

"I wanted to come visit ya! Plus you haven't answered back to any of my texts to see whether or not if you're going to my Christmas party!"

"O-Oh that… well you see… I have worked to get done and I'll be rather tired so I won't be attending." Liam's left arm swung around Arthur's shoulder causing him to almost have a heart attack.

"Don't worry about that! I called ye in sick for the rest of the week until after Christmas!" Arthur's eyes went huge.

"I thought you only called me in sick for today!?" The mischievous smile Liam had on yesterday was there again on his face.

"I never said that though."

"But I have papers to-…!" He was cut off by Alfred all of a sudden. That smile of his showing off his pearly white teeth.

"So that means you can come to my party right!?"

"Well actually-…" Cut off yet again, but this time by his brother.

"Of coarse he can!" The American looked so delight.

"Awesome!" Arthur had no way of excusing himself when it came to these two. He now knew that he was most definitely going to Alfred's Christmas party.

**((Thanks for reading the third chapter~. S****tay healthy and happy~!))**


	4. A Relaxed Sunday

**((Hello all my readers! I'm quite sorry for how short this chapter is and well… any of my chapter really to this story, but it's a short holiday story anyway. And Sunday's are more laidback in my opinion even for the U.K. brothers. The last chapter though will surly be longer then any of the other chapters. Ending the rambling here, please enjoy and review if you wish!))**

**Holiday Spirit**

**December 15****th****, 2013**

Sunday morning had arrived and past already; the afternoon sun high in the sky. Arthur was in his garden attending to vegetation. The fence high bushes needed some trimming since Arthur's busy schedule had led him to neglect them. Although he should be fulfilling his duty's as a country, he was quite glad to spend some alone time with himself and his garden. None of that holiday shenanigans to disturb his peace today. Clipping away all the unnecessary tiny branches that poked out of the oval shaped bush. There were four roses that he had to chop off since they were withering away sadly. He felt relaxed either way as he heard the tiny murmurs of the fae passing by. Their voices sounding relatively close to little wisps of wind. As time passed, Arthur felt a slight rumble in his stomach. Placing a hand over the place where the offending sound came from. Arthur thought out loud to himself.

"Hmmm. I suppose its time for afternoon tea already." He set down his gardening clippers on the petite glass table by his small fountain. Arthur then proceeded to enter through his back door and to his kitchen. Of course to get there he had to go through his living room. There, he saw Alfred and Liam sitting down on the sofa while they played Grand Theft Auto V together. They were completely oblivious of the other presence that had entered the room as they were in the middle of a screaming match over some mission they had. Alfred had stayed with them since he was heading home in a couple of days anyways and Ian didn't come home so they lent him his guest room. Arthur decided it was best to leave the two teens alone. When he arrived in the kitchen he noticed his brother Dylan was already in the making of preparing the tea and fixing up some sandwiches. Dylan's cooking skills a little more profound then Arthur's.

"Good afternoon Wales." Dylan lifted his head to glance at his brother before continuing.

"Afternoon Arthur." Dylan brought over a cup of Earl Grey tea and a tray of diagonal cut sandwiches. Thanking his brother for the meal, he brought the cup up to his mouth. His nose inhaling the herbs that gave off a heavy aroma. A light smile graced his lips before taking a sip of the hot liquid. He suddenly remembered there was an absence of a certain red head around. Placing the cup down onto the saucer he looked directly at Dylan who had his eyes close as if in thought as he drank his tea.

"Dylan, is Scotland still not home yet?' Cracking his eyes open as he set down his own cup.

"Mhmm."

"He's been out since the noon of yesterday though."

"You sound a bit worried." That caused Arthur's face to light up in embarrassment.

"Worried? Who the hell would be worried over him!?" Arthur wasn't worried. Why would he ever be worried about his brother being gone for a day when he has been gone for years in the past? I mean, he wasn't worried then either, but just stating that his brother has been absent for longer times before. It's not if he cared where his brother went. Just mere curiosity is all. His thoughts ended when he refocused on his conversation with Dylan.

"He might have had business some where to attend."

"Yeah right, he probably went drinking at a pub somewhere and was so smashed that he ended up sleeping in an alley way."

"I'm sure he did nothing of the sorts."

"How do you know? He's always doing things like that all the time."

"He might've of done that, but it sounds like your awfully concerned over the matter for someone who doesn't care."

Silenced filled the awkward atmosphere. Dylan was happy with himself to get such a reaction from his brother. Arthur on the other hand was nibbling away little by little on his sandwich before sipping down the rest of his tea. This being done gracefully though because Arthur was a true gentleman as he said so many times before. He then got up and placed his dishes in the sink and went straight back to attending his garden.

**Night Time: 10 p.m.**

There wasn't anything else that happened that day for Arthur other then dinner being very hectic, but aside from that. Arthur was now getting ready for bed as his brothers and guest were. He hadn't done any paper work that day, but he still felt exhausted. It was strange since it didn't feel entirely horrible. He felt a sense of achievement and relief. Taking the feeling as a good note; lying down in bed and drifted off to sleep.

Down by the front door on the other hand, someone did not feel the same type of exhausted that Arthur felt. Ian was finally home and was ready to be in his own bed to himself for the night. His eyes barely open as he treaded up the stairs with hunch over shoulders. His feet dragging some as he opened up his door to his room. He kicked off his shoes in there and through off his coat and shirt. Not giving a care in the world about his pants and socks as got under the covers. He soon fell into a deep slumber when his body relaxed. Ian didn't even notice the fast asleep lump of an American that was lying right next to him.

**((Oooooh~! Morning will be quite interesting to see for everyone in the Kirkland home~. This chapter was some sort of filler, but the next chapter should be interesting! That's for tomorrow though so for now stay happy and healthy!))**


	5. Its A Monday

**((Nothing much to say about this chapter, but that it's short. Please enjoy and review if you wish.))**

**Holiday Spirit**

**December 16****th****, 2013**

Warmth was wrapped around the Scotsman when he awoke half- asleep. Ian inched closer to the warmth. The living heater next to him wrapped his arms around Ian. Their bare chests pressed together in their tight embrace. Alfred's mouth close by Ian's ear. The soft breathe tickling the hairs on Ian's neck. Suddenly a soft whisper fills the silence.

"Hey there sexy mama~."

Ian's eyes burst open to see the blond nuzzling his neck. His lips shook as his mouth dropped open. No words can form out his mouth. The stuttering Scot trying to push away the clinging American, but his grip was too tight. His anger rises in frustration till he can't take anymore.

"Som' body bett'r get this fuckin' wanker oof of me now!" The pounding of foot steps could be heard rushing to the room. Suddenly Arthur busted through the door in a panic.

"What!? Who's the-…!?" He stops when his eyes adjust to the scene before him. Two half naked men laying in bed together with one tightly wrapped around the other.

"Huh…"

"Don't ye fuckin' 'huh' me! Get this arse oof of me!" Liam suddenly comes walking up from behind; a bit irritated.

"Why the fuck is ye screamin' f-…?" Liam's expression changed when he saw his older brother laying there in bed. The face formed a smirk from one freckled cheek to the other.

"Damn Ian~. I didn't know ye had a thing for Americans~. Arthur got some competition now~." Arthur's cheeks grew red at the mention of his name. However Ian was the one to lash out at Liam.

"The fuck I look like lovin' this tub of lard!? He's the one that snuck in here to lay with me!" Arthur felt like this was some sort of karma for his brother sneaking into his bed with him. He stated in-between his brothers ramble.

"Actually Alfred has been staying here since we came back from our trip to ice rink. You were not here so we gave your room to Alfred. You must've of not realize him when you came in last night."

"Ye gave my room to this blocke!? I was gone for a day or two and ye give my room away! And now I have to deal with this clinging arsehole until he lets go!?" A slight smirk appears upon Arthur's face.

"It seems so~. Have fun Scotland~." And with that dragged Liam out the door and closed it behind him. The swearing Scot could be heard through out the house as Arthur and Liam walked further down the hall and splitting at the own designated rooms.

**25 Minutes Later**

Dylan is cooking all sorts of meats down in the kitchen for breakfast. Liam and Arthur waiting patiently at the dinning room table for their breakfast to be served. Arthur sipping away at his breakfast tea and looking at the morning newspaper. A large crash can be heard from above as a cry for bacon travels to the kitchen. A faint delighted smile on Arthur's face as he hears his brother Ian swear upstairs as he was the one who got launched four feet into the air when Alfred decided to spring up from bed and run down to the kitchen. It feeling like a good Monday indeed.

**((Stay happy and healthy~.))**


	6. Ian's Problems

**((Hello people! I updated once again! This chapter being a bit longer then yesterday's luckily. I hope you enjoy and please review if you wish too!))**

**Holiday Spirit**

**December 17****th****, 2013**

The car ride was silent. Ian unfortunately had to drive Alfred to the Heathrow Airport Arthur had to leave earlier to hand in documents that he had taken home with him. That's at least what Arthur had said in his note to him on the kitchen counter.

~Flashback~

_Ian was finally having a peaceful night of sleep. The time being 4 a.m. and nothing was to disturb his rest. So why did the door slam open; hitting the wall to leave multiple tiny cracks? That would most definitely piss the English blonde off. Ian on the other hand was going to ignore the sound and just figure it was a ghost. Nobody would dare bother him since they all knew he was a bit cranky since yesterday morning. But that didn't appear to be the case as he felt eyes watching over him. He turned with a grunt to face what he thought was Liam trying to pull a prank on him._

_However when his eyes turned to face the intruder, it was none other then Alfred looking over him. Alfred was holding a duffle bag in hand which made his mind race. Shooting up from his bed, Ian jumped the surprised American. The two fell to the ground; Alfred pinned to the cold flooring and Ian straddling him. His forearm pressed to Alfred's neck. A cold green glare starring right into Alfred's stunned blue eyes. _

"_Wha' the fuck do ye think yer doin', yank? Yer not tryin' to sneak into my trousers again cause I'll fuckin' cut ye if ye are." Venomous words hiss down at Alfred. Ian was telling the truth as he was taught by his mother to always tell the truth when you're threatening someone. Alfred was annoyed and embarrassed by the lash from the Scotsman._

"_The fuck man. I was just comin' in here to tell you that Iggy said for you to drive me to the airport."_

"_Drive ye to the-…!? The fuck I will!" _

"_But Iggy said ya have to because I'm already late and if I don't get there soon. I will have to stay here an extra day."_

"_He can drive ye 'imself then!" _

"_He left for work already though." _

"_Left for work!? The bassa bett'r have not! He's been on vacation for a few days now!" _

"_Well he left a note on the counter sayin' he left." Ian pauses before getting off of Alfred. _

"_What!?" Ian marched his way to Arthur's bedroom only to find a made bed and a missing Englishman. His eyes narrowed at the absent of his little brother. He hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. There as Alfred had said was Arthur's note. He snatched it up and scanned the letter. Ian crumpled the note up as soon as he was finished reading it. _

_He was going to have a little chat with his brother later. Suddenly remembering his other brother Dylan, he swiftly walked to his Welsh brother's room. To his disappointment, Dylan was absent as well. He thought of his brother Liam, but quickly decided against it. The Irish teen was too destructive and was certain his car would get wreck beyond belief. Letting out a deep sigh, Ian got ready to leave. _

~End of Flashback~

The silence was soon filled by the American turning on the radio. The Scotsman soon turned it off. Alfred then turns it on again and Ian repeated his same action. This happened over and over again until Ian punched Alfred in the right man tit.

"Stop fuckin' around." "It's too akward in here though, dude."

"Ye can wait a damn minute till we get to the airport."

"I just wanted to listen to some music ya jock." That's when Ian pressed harshly down on his breaks making Alfred get strangled by his seat belt.

"Were here." After Alfred had finished coughing some, he looked out the window to see the entrance of the airport. Giving his thanks to Ian and grabbing his bag as he stepped out of the car. Shutting the door close and turning away, he heard the window slide down.

"Lad?" The American turned back around to see the some what of a cheery, but sadistic smile on Ian's face.

"If ye think of tellin' anyone else about the incident involving yest'rday. I'll pay ye a personal visit~. Ye und'rstand me?" Alfred gulped silently to himself, but the nerves could be seen by Ian.

"Y-Yeah dude. Whatever you say." And with that Ian just nodded and was on his way. Thinking of how he needed to have that chat with Arthur when he decided to come home. But the only thing on his mind truly was to go back to sleep when he got home.

**((So this is it for this chapter! I'm sorry for Scotland's accent by the way. I'm still working on it. For now stay happy and healthy~!))**


	7. A One On One Talk

**((I thought I wasn't going to be able to update today, but I was able to find away luckily. Its already halfway through the twelve days already though! Damn. Anyway please enjoy and review if you wish!))**

**Holiday Spirit**

**December 18th, 2013**

Arthur came home around eleven at night. He tried to be as quiet as he could. Slipping off his shoes at the front door and placing them to the side. He tip-toed up the stairs to his room. The creaking of the floor causing mini-heart attacks. Arthur hope to God that none of his brother's would awake from their slumber, especially Ian. Ian was the one he hoped that would stay deeply asleep. Arthur knew his brother was a light sleeper. Thus why he's sneaking around his own home. When he got to his room, he locked the door and quickly changed into his nightwear. He quickly got into bed and shut his eyes. His mind slowly drifted out of consciousness.

When morning rolled around Arthur emerged back into reality. His eyes fluttering open around six o'clock. He sat up with closed eyes as he stretched his arms.

"Hello Broth~." Arthur's eyes shot open, his head turning to the direction of the voice. There sitting before him was his brother Ian. Ian was sitting in a chair blocking Arthur's way from the bed to the door.

"Why the bloody hell did y-... wait. How did you get in here!?" Ian showed off his teeth in a toothy grin; his canine teeth to the point.

"Ye know ye shouldn't be lockin' the door on me broth~. What if I need ta get ta ye in case of a fire or somethin'~?" His words laced with what seemed like a sarcastically worried tone.

"So I "innovated" the door so we won't have that problem anymore." The Scotsman leaned to his right so Arthur could see the door handle behind him. Arthur's eyes grew gigantic at the sight. The door knobs on both sides of the door were missing from their spot. And the hole where they were was ragged with sharp splinters of wood like the handles were forces from the outside in.

"M-My door! How the bloody hell did you do that you fucking lunatic!"

"Now don't be calling yer old'r brothair a lunatic ov'r such a measly thing, Artie. I'm only try'in to do what's best for ye well being."

"Best for my well being!? Your just making an excuse to ruin my house and pester me!"

"Artie ye might want to low'r yer tone. Ye wouldn't want ta be wakin' the others. They might not be ta happy with ye." Arthur gritted his teeth and did what he was told, only to not disturb his other two siblings. He honestly didn't want to deal with them.

"Stop calling me that nickname with such a mocking tone. It's annoying. And stop acting like you actually care about their being a lock on the door. You were just pissed that you couldn't of gotten in sooner to torment me this morning. Ian's head swings back and the back of his hand to his forehead. His other hand gripping at his chest.

"Oh my wee broth wounds me deeply!"

"Shut it git and tell me why your really in here." A Cheshire cat smile broke out onto his brother's face. Arthur's point of view was quite frightening at the way the smile grew from his brother's tilted head to say the least. Ian sat straight up again.

"I came ta have a wee chat with ye."

"Is that so? Well I have something to ask you as well so carry on."

"Alrighty then. Why the hell did ye decide ta go back ta work for? Yer on fuckin' vacation, ye workaholic."

"That's because I had to turn in a few files."

"Then why didn't ye come home until late at night?" A slight bit of nervousness hits him. A blush across his cheeks.

"I-I was ummm... driving around to different facilities all day returning those documents."

Is that true lad?"

"Yes! D-Don't accuse me of lying you damn wanker!"

"Why ye stutterin' lad? Yer makin' it seem like yer hidin' somethin'."

"Hiding!? Preposterous! I would never!" Arthur griped tightly to the bed sheets. Ian studying him from his seat with arms crossed. Him just seeming to see right past Arthur's words.

"Then ye would be just fine with me serchin' through yer car then, aye?"

"Wh-What!? No that's not fine!"

"But since yer not hidin' nothin', then ye wouldn't mind me lookin'."

"Y-You can't thought!" "Why not?"

"It..." Gulps. "It has stuff in it."

"What kind of stuff?" Pauses.

"P-Personal stuff..." Silence fills the room. That's all until Ian brakes out into a hearty laugh.

"Hahaha! Alright then lad! Didn't know ye needed it on the go as well! So fuckin' desperate!" Ian get's up and pushes the chair over to the desk. Arthur however just curls up and feels like dying with a raging blush spreading across his face.

"Oh! My poor wee broth can't ever get laid! The agony he must be in!" Ian singed out ever so loudly as he waked out of the room. Arthur fell back into his pillow with his arm over his eyes. He had forgotten to ask his question when his brother left while he mumbled out quietly only to himself.

"Stupid arse of a brother."

**9:00 a.m.**

After Arthur had finished his moment of depression, he got ready for his day. He walked down to his kitchen to have breakfast. He stood in the entrance way where he saw nothing, but flour across the counter. Ingredients of some sort were pushed to the side.

"Wha-...?" A Liam suddenly popped his head up from the corner of nowhere.

"Ye came just in time brothair!" Liam pushes Arthur more into the kitchen.

"What are you doing North?"

"Ye mean what are we doin'!"

"We?" Liam grinned.

"Oui Oui!" Arthur's face twisted in disgust as he turns and places his hands on Liam's shoulders.

"Have you been spending time with that frog?"

"France? No."

"Never speak that dirty language again."

"Dit celui qui secoue hors de sa voiture." ( Says the one who jerks off in his car.) Arthur did a sharp privet and saw Ian walking briskly in. A huge grin on his face. Liam turned to Ian.

"Ian what did ye just say?"

"Heh. I said that Arth-... Oomph!" A hand full of flour smacks Ian right in the face. Ian growled and wiped at his face.

"The fuck ye think yer doin'!?"

"I'm sorry, I just had to touch up that hideous mask you had-...Ugh!" A large egg hits Arthur right in the forehead. Yoke running down his face. Arthur's eyes open up with and enrage glare.

"That's what ye get ye brat."

"Oh really?" Arthur throws another scoop of flour at his brother, but Ian dodges it. A battle of flour and eggs erupts in the kitchen. Liam is off to the side just watching the food fight happen. He sees a sorta of happy smirk on his brothers faces. He sees that their enjoying themselves. He goes over to the dinning room table to sit. He pulls out his cellphone and starts to record his brother's fight. A few minutes go by and they fall to the floor after tackling each other. They wrestle around non-stop. A few punches in and their laying exhausted on the ground. Their chests rising heavily.

"huh huh stupid Scot..."

"huuu fuckin' wanker..."

"huh.. git... huh..."

They then begin to laugh together.

"That was some jolly good fun."

"Aye, especially when you got globed in the mouth with flour." And they continued to ramble on and onto Liam's view. He was a bit disappointed he didn't get to make any cookies, but he had to admit. It was starting to feel a lot more like Christmas with both his brother's laughing.

However he was going to have to bug his brother to take him to the store for more ingredients of coarse. That would surely be enjoyable!

**((Stay happy and healthy everyone~!))**


	8. A Quick Trip To The Store

**((Not gonna lie. I feel pretty bad that I couldn't give you all a longer chapter today... please enjoy anyway and review if you wish.))**

**Holiday Spirit**

**December 19th, 2013**

The nagging seemed to never stop. Arthur just couldn't stand the bickering of the ginger head teen. It all start yesterday after the food fight and some time while Arthur and Ian were cleaning up their mess. Liam continued his persistence all the way till this morning while Arthur was trying to drink his tea. He finally snapped and agreed quite loudly only to put a cease to all of the whining. Only on the condition thought that Liam would wait for tomorrow to make any cookies.

That's why they were now standing in front of the doors to the large super market. Liam went ahead to go find the baking aisle with the needed flour in it. Arthur walked into the store and grabbed a basket. Himself having a plan for dinner. The Brit took his time picking out his ingredients. He picked up a few chicken breasts from the butcher's area. Thinking that stuffed chicken would be perfect for dinner. Arthur walked all over the building, grabbing various things that you would would figure to be sides for a meal. But that wasn't the case at all as they were all for the stuffing itself. How angel hair pasta and a medley of vegetables are placed together for a stuffing is a mystery to everyone except the way he did remember to pick up a dozen of eggs.

Taking his time in the spice market. Looking over all the little containers carefully; he didn't even notice Liam walk up behind him.

"What are ye doin'?" Liam dropped the flour and other sweets to his cookies into the basket. Arthur on the other hand kept his focus on his task at hand.

"I'm looking to see what else I need for dinner." Liam tilted his head, a strike of fear thumped at his heart.

"What?"

"I'm making stuff chicken for dinner tonight."

"I thought Dylan was cookin'."

"Dylan has been cooking for the past few days now. I figured I'm going to cook tonight to give him a break." Silenced followed after the statement. Liam bluntly spoke.

"No."

"No?"

"No." Liam then proceeded to take away the basket from the clutches of the kitchen hazard that is his brother.

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur taking some offense to the Irish teen's response.

"If ye cook tonight, Christmas will be ruined by the smell of vomit through the house and all four of us taking turns in the bathroom Christmas morning." Arthur felt as if a bullet had been lodged into his heart.

"M-My cooking isn't that horrid! It's quite fine in my own opinion."

"That's because ye burnt all the taste buds off yer tongue brothair."

"I did no such thing! My taste buds are perfectly working thank you!"

"I don't care what ye think brothair. I'm puttin' all this crap back and I'll call Ian or Dylan to come back me up as well."

"Tch. Fine. Since apparently I have no say in it, you can have your bloody way since it is the holidays. Do you have everything you need?" Liam smile brightly.

"Aye!"

"Alright then let's hurry up and get out of this bloody store." Arthur and Liam walked away from the aisle. Arthur turned his head back to the spices and felt a grievance deep inside of his soul.

After placing all the unneeded items away, the two brother's check out and left the store. Arriving home to place away all the bought products and continue on with their days.

**((Forgive for the short chapter as tomorrow will be longer I promise! I was some what blocked on what to type up. This was on what to happen at the store soooooo... my beautiful girlfriend who I give credit to, help me with the short confrontation at the store between Liam and Arthur on Arthur's cooking. So thank you love~! For everyone though, please stay happy and healthy!)) **


	9. Cookie Time!

**((I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter. A couple of things happened yesterday where I was unable to type and upload this story. So I'm updating it now and the next chapter actually for today will be uploaded later tonight. Anyway please enjoy and review if you wish!))**

**Holiday Spirit**

**December 20th, 2013**

All the ingredients laid sprawled out across the counter. The four United Kingdom brother's stood around it. Their sleeves rolled back above their elbows. They were all prepared for this day, most especially Arthur. This fierce glare of determination in his eyes.

Thus they began, Ian measured out all the wet ingredients while Dylan measured the dry. Arthur was putting away all the unnecessary ingredients after his two brothers were done. Once there was room, Liam picked up some flour and thew it all over the counter. Then the real cookie making started as large bowls were grabbed and things were poured in quickly. Large spoons and wisps mixed the becoming dough mixtures until all the batter was churned together. The two different mixtures splatter onto the counter. A rolling bin came colliding down onto the dough by Ian and rolled it out so it was a centimeter thin. Liam eyes sparkled as he had multiple different cookie cutters in his hands. The shapes varying from snowman, Christmas tree, and candy canes. Liam stamped the dough everywhere. Dylan took a spatula and picked up every cookie and placed it on the cookie sheet. Arthur then popped the cookies in the oven on 204.44 degrees Celsius for 20 minutes.

They all waited patiently at the dining table for the stove to beep. When they finally heard the ringing screams of it they instantly popped up from their seat. Arthur had his oven mits on and ready. He opened up the oven and took out the cookies. To each and every one of their dismay the cookies looked like huge globed together burnt rocks. Arthur dropped the cookie sheet onto the oven, the four brothers starring down at the sheet before Ian shouted out.

"Again!" Thus it repeated, ingredients taken out again and measured. Then the ingredients placed back and the measurements dumped into bowls. The dough being stirred in a fast pace. Some of the mixture flying out onto the counter in small splats. Flour being thrown at the counter as dough lands on top of it. Ian bashes the dough in and rolls it out. Liam quickly cuts in and stabs the dough with the cookie cutters. Next Dylan comes and scoops up the cookies to then slap them down onto the sheet. Arthur picks them up and pops the cookie sheet into the oven. They waited. They waited ever so patiently for the next batch of cookies to come out. When the beeping was heard again Arthur roughly open the oven door and took out the sheet with his mits. The cookies looked even worse then last time! Liam spoke up.

"The fuck is wrong with our cookies?" They all paused and thought. Ian mumbled.

"Too much baking powder?" Arthur pounded the side of his fist into his other hand's palm.

"Right!" And once again the process repeated. Ingredients dropped into measurement cups then into their bowls. Rapid mixing of the mixture causing even more of the dough to splat down onto the counter. The throwing down of flour, rolling of dough, and stabbing out holiday forms followed next. The cookies were placed down on the sheet and pooped into the oven. The cookies were baking and the brother's were waiting. The beep was cut short as Arthur pried open the oven and saw to his horror, more burnt cookies.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhh!" Arthur slammed the sheet on top of the other ones.

"Why the bloody hell do they keep burning to a crisp!?" Arthur was panting heavily in frustration as Dylan thought over what they had been doing wrong. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head.

"Arthur?"

"What Dylan?"

"I'll take over the oven and you can take over my part."

"Why?"

"I have a theory." The four brothers began again. Dylan turned down the oven to 176.66 degrees Celsius while Arthur was mixing away. When the cookies were placed on the sheet, Dylan picked them up and placed them gently into the oven. They waited the 20 minutes until the oven sounded. However prior to the other times, the cookies turned out perfectly. Arthur's mouth hanged open, dumbfounded.

"H-How...?" Ian snickered.

"Damn Arthur. Ye are cursed."

"Shut it! I am not cursed! The stupid oven is broken!"

"Actually you just had the oven's temperature a tad high Arthur." Arthur humphed.

"Whatever. Since I'm such a curse to cooking, I'll be in my study." And so Arthur waled away from the kitchen. Ian called out to Arthur.

"Oh come on Artie. Yer just bein' a drama queen." Liam agreed, but all Arthur had to say about the comment was a middle finger to the air as he turned the corner.

**40 Minutes Later**

Dylan stood outside of Arthur's study and knocked on the closed door before him.

"You may come in." Dylan tuned the knob and walked in to stand in front of Arthur. A desk the only thing on between them.

"Are the others and you finished decorating the cookies?"

"Yes, we finished a few minutes ago."

"I suppose I should go cleaning up after the mess then."

"Actually Ian, Liam, and I cleaned up already."

"Really? Well I suppose that's for the best since I'm such a hazard in the kitchen." Dylan's eyes softened.

"Your not a hazard Arthur, you just haven't been taught properly in how to cook something." Arthur pouted and glanced down at the book he had been reading before Dylan had interrupted him. Dylan waited a brief moment before asking.

"Arthur, I can teach you if you like." Arthur's head raised with a bit of surprised.

"Teach me?"

"Yes, that's if you wanted me to do so." Arthur was a bit sheepish and felt his pride wanting to say no, but he didn't. Instead Arthur faintly smiled down at the cover of the book so Dylan couldn't see.

"I wouldn't mind that." Dylan smiled at his brother, knowing that his brother was trying to hide face.

"Alright brother. We'll start whenever you like." And with that Dylan, turned around and was about to go but stopped when he heard the faint voice of Arthur.

"Thank you Dylan." The Welsh man smile only grew at that.

"Your welcome brother~."

**((Well there you go! I gave Dylan and Arthur a little special brother moment! Each one of his brother's will have one to bring Arthur a little closer to having that holiday spirit. Liam and Arthur already had theirs earlier in the story so I suppose Ian is next! Stay happy and healthy~!))**


	10. Music And A Dance

((Here is chapter 10 as promised! Please enjoy and review is you wish~!))

**Holiday Spirit**

**December 21st, 2013**

Music filled the house with sound. The living room is where the sound made it pulse. Liam had a huge stack of CD's next to him. He sorted through the pile to see which one to play next. The current one being played had Christmas hits rock version written on the case. The song jingle bells played through out the house hold. Dylan was reading in the middle of reading the third book to "Game of Thrones". He was re-reading the series in excitement for the upcoming new season next year. Liam laid down on his back to relax as he sighed out. Ian was coming down the stairs shirtless since he had just gotten out of bed and didn't give a care in the world. Today was going to be a lazy day or so they thought.

Arthur walked his way into the room, frustration was clearly written all over his face.

"Turn down the music Liam."

"What? No way brothair. I'm getting everyone into the cheer of Christmas."

"Christmas isn't for four more days though." Liam grinned up at his brother.

"Exactly! Four more days and ye still haven't found yer holiday spirit yet!"

"Holiday spirit?"

"Aye! The cheer that ye get durin' this time of the year!" Arthur scoffs.

"I honestly don't believe in such a thing."

"It's true though! And it's a miracle worker at that as well. Haven't ye noticed that Ian and ye haven't been fightin' as much as it gets closer to Christmas!"

"That's because he's being less of an agitating arse then usual." Ian still too tired to really shout at his brother just flips through the channels on the television.

"Aye, love ye too ye bassa."

"Do ye see brothair. No fightin'g what-so-ever!"

"Liam. This observation of yours is quite poor."

"Nae!" Liam sits up and pouts at his brother.

"I'm just tryin' to say that your appearin' a little bit more cheery then usual."

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm very content most of the time except when you wankers won't bugger off."

"Yer not understandin' what i mean brothair!"

"I perfectly understand what you-..."

"Alrighty that's enough for one mornin' ye both need ta shut it cause my head is poudin' at the noise. Just listen' ta the music and keep that trap of yers closed." During all the talking down by Ian, he had got up to stand between Arthur and Liam. Ian turned to look down at Arthur since he was a few inches taller then Ian.

"And ye. What ye call me earlier?"

"Were you to out of it earlier? I called you an arse. What are you going to do? Hit me. That would be proving Liam's idea wrong."

"I'm not going ta fight ye." Smirks as he hears the next song become a soft tune.

"I'm goin' ta dance with ye~."

"Ha! I knew it! Wait. What?" All the sudden Ian grabs Arthur's wrist and pulls him close into his chest. Ian's arms wraps around Arthur's waist making Arthur feel extremely feminine which he hates. A dark blush grows upon Arthur's cheeks; Ian chuckling at the blonde's reaction.

"Let me go you brute."

"Sorry broth~. I'm teachin ye a lesson in the holiday spirit."

"By forcing me to dance with you!?"

"Aye. Ye need ta loosen up for once and enjoy yerself."

"I do enjoy myself!"

"Then prove it ta me~." Arthur glared up at his brother, but that's all he did. He let Ian have his little dance even though he knew Ian was doing this to embarrass him. The music continued and Ian continued to lead his little brother. Dylan was still reading to himself and Liam had went back to looking for the next album, whistling with the song as he did so. Arthur some how felt this strange feeling in heart. He was looking away from his brother's gaze because he dared look he felt as if his cheeks would become inflamed. At the last minute of the song Arthur could feel his muscles tug up into a small smile as his brother had a huge cheeky grin on, but it soon faded as the song ended and he had snapped out of the happy bubble that everyone seemed to be in.

"I-I... I don't have time for all this holiday foolery, I'll be in my study if you need me." Arthur had then rushed away to his office in a hurry, the back of his hand over his mouth, fingers curled up, that blush still there. Ian however just sat back down after seeing his brother run off, not pestering or stopping him. The smile remaining on his face.

**Dinner Time**

Everyone was sitting down at the table, eating away at their meal. Liam swallowed down his food and stated.

"This is delicious!" Ian paused his eating to speak as well.

"Aye Dylan! Ye out done yerself this time." Dylan quietly spoke up.

"Actually Arthur did most of the cookin' tonight." The Scottish and Irish brother both seemed to have dropped their fork at the same time with mouths wide open. There was a click that had brought them back to focus. Arthur had snapped his phone's camera to take a picture of his brother's faces.

"I'll be saving that photo~."

"Ye have ta be pullin' our legs Dylan. We all know that Arthur can't cook."

"Aye it's true brothair. His cookin' has nev'r tasted like this before."

"I saw Arthur with my own eyes cooking everything your eating right now. Everything came out perfectly." Arthur only grinned as his two brother's remained silent for the rest of the dinner in shock and most likely the rest of their lives at this historic scene.

**((Haha! I finished this chapter at a nice time today! Thank you winter break for giving nothing to do this weekend! Welp! Stay happy and healthy everyone~!))**


	11. Airport Part 1

**((Aaaaaaaand here is another chapter. Please enjoy and review if you wish~!))**

**Holiday Spirit**

**December 22, 2013**

Everyone that was in the Kirkland home, seemed to be in a rush. Arthur was demanding his brother's to quickly get ready with all their luggage pack. He mentally cursed at himself for not reminding his brothers before today. He knew they would most likely wait to last minute even though they were the ones that push him into going to America's Christmas party. If they didn't hurry though, they were going to be late for their flight to New York in an hour.

His brother Dylan was luckily all packed, but he had only woken up five minutes prior so he was trying his best to groom himself. Ian and Liam however were both lazing around till the last minute before Arthur yelled at them from downstairs.

"Why the bloody hells do you two always have to wait till the last hour before something to get ready!?" Arthur yelled at his two siblings who were scurrying around upstairs to find their disarray of clothing from the laundry room and their own bedrooms. Ian called down from over the railing to the stairs.

"Well why couldn't ye remind us ye fuckin' cunt!? Yer the one who told us at the last minute!"

"I tried to fucking tell you, but you wouldn't wake up!"

"It's not my fault I was tired!"

"It bloody hell was since you decided that after dinner you needed to go to the pub; just because you were in awe at the wonderful taste of my cooking!"

"There's no fuckin' way that was yer cookin' and if it was, then it was poisoned!"

"Poisoned!? I put all my 'love' into that meal to make it perfect!"

"Oh god it was poisoned then!"

"Shut it you fucking twat!"

"Come and make me ye bassa! I want ta see ye try ta!"

"That's enough!" Dylan's voice suddenly pierces through the verbal fight. His face was slightly red and his hair dripping wet as well as his body gleaming with water droplets. He was holding up his towel around his waist so his manhood wouldn't be exposed. Arthur and Ian were a bit flabbergasted at their brother's sudden entrance. Dylan took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Both of you need to quite your bickering. Now." Dylan sauntered away after that, the two quiet brothers kept their soured moods, but continued what they were doing. Leaving each other alone for the rest of their time at the house.

**In The Car**

Ian decided to be the driver. He thought it would calm himself down from the acceleration of the vehicle on the road. The speed doing just that and relaxing him some. Dylan was in the passenger seat, continuing to read his beloved series. Arthur and Liam were in the back. Liam had his headphones in as he listened to music on his iPhone. Arthur kept his eyes closed, waiting to arrive at the airport. The time rushing by him it felt as they only had twenty-three minutes until their flight would take off.

**Airport**

When they arrived at the airport, they quickly went through all the security procedures. Their gate was in eye distance. Pushing through the crowd of people. They see the gate begin to close. Tripping over themselves and others, they slam into the closed doors. The stewardess looked annoyed at the sudden collision to the door; she was about to lock the door, but apparently that wasn't happening yet. She opened the door for the four brothers and each trailed in after the other. Each saying their thanks as they walk past her. She raised a brow in confusion at the sort meant of accents.

The brothers were able to finally sit in their assigned seats on the plane. Finally they could take it easy from there. After a good ten minute go by the flight attendant speaks over the speaker.

"Good Afternoon passengers, I'm quite sorry to inform you all, but the flight has to be delayed till further notice. Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion. Thank you." The row the brothers were in was in silent rage at the announcement. Ian couldn't control himself and screeched out.

"Ye got ta be fuckin' kiddin' me!" A male flight attendant walked over with a plastered smile on.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to watch your language as there are children on board and I also need you to stay calm."

"Stay calm? The fuck I will! I expect tis flight to take off in five minutes so I don't have to wait in this dingy airport!"

"Sir, if you don't calm down I'm going to have to escort you out by force."

"That is if ye c-…!?" Ian is stopped in midsentence do to Arthur's hand slapping over his Ian's mouth.

"I'm terribly sorry for my brother's behavior ma'am. The escort won't be necessary as were getting off now." Arthur glares straight into his brother's eyes and Ian glares back.

"Right Brother?" Ian growls lowly and nods. Arthur removes his hand from Ian's mouth and leaves the plane with the rest of his brothers.

**In The Waiting Area: 7:00 p.m.**

Arthur and his two brothers, Dylan and Liam, had seated themselves. Ian had left 30 minutes ago to go outside to smoke. Arthur was tapping away at the keys to his phone. Alfred deciding to blow up his phone with messages; Arthur had only told him that they were going to be at Alfred's home whenever their flight was ready to leave. Arthur was trying to text to the American that he would tell him how long it would be until he arrived at the home, but Alfred kept texting whining noises over and over again. Eventually texting that he would call Alfred before he boarded his flight. Arthur turned off his phone after that. The feeling of an over whelming stress crept over him as he knew that this party was going to be a disaster.

**((Sorry this chapter sucks butts… Stay happy and healthy anyway!))**


	12. Airport Part 2

**((I'm glad I was able to get this chapter out earlier then usual! Now I must clean my whole house... But please enjoy and review if you wish~!)) **

**Holiday Spirit**

**December 23rd, 2013- 12:00 a.m.**

A female voice came over an intercom at the flight gate to New York, America. "Good Evening passengers. I would like to say say thanking for your patience as we are now able to board passengers on the plane. If you will, please single file line to the gate. Thank you and please enjoy your flight." The intercom went off and people were waking up and stretching about. Dylan and Arthur was the only ones awake to hear the message. Dylan looked terribly with heavy bags under his eyes, he didn't want to fall asleep earlier because he knew that it would be impossible to not just wake him, but try to make him walk by himself all the way to his seat on the plane. Arthur didn't look as tired as he was use to staying up from dusk to dawn at home; both for finishing work and just because he couldn't properly sleep. Arthur was on the phone with Alfred since he did promise the man to call before boarding the plane. The phone was immediately picked up by the hyper American, it appeared that America had drank a few cups of coffee to stay awake for the arrival of the U.K. bros.

"Iggy! Did you turn off your phone or something!? Were you ignoring me!? Wait. Never mind! You could never ignore the hero! What if you suddenly had been kidnapped and couldn't call me to come save you! Hold up! Are you boarding yet!?" The Brit was holding the phone at least a foot away to avoid going deaf. He waited until Alfred had finished before placing the phone next to his ear again.

"First of all my name is not Iggy you git. Second of all I doubt that would ever happen and even if it did my brothers would possibly do something about it. And third, I am about to board my flight so I must call you back when I land in New York."

"Alright dude! Just make sure ya get here soon! Bye!" And with a click of a button their phone call had ended. Arthur let out a sigh when turning off his phone and slipping his phone into his pocket. He turned towards the sleeping pairs before him. Liam had his head resting on Ian's right side, under his arm. Ian had his head tilted on his right side, resting on his shoulder. Both their chest were rising heavily as they were in a deep sleep that they had to be awaken out of. Arthur walked over to them and stood right in front of them with his hands on his hips.

"Oi. Wake up you two." Nothing. Not even a budge. Arthur turned to Dylan.

"Help me wake these two."

"Alright, alright." Dylan walked over to the sleeping duo and place his hands on their ribs and started tickling away. The two pairs shot up instantly in a burst of laughter.

"Good. Your both awake now. Now come on before we leave with out you." Arthur turned away while Ian and Liam flicked off Arthur with tears in their eyes. Dylan had a light smile on his face as he followed after Arthur. The other two walked behind and were grumpy from being awoken the way they were. They boarded the plane and sat down in the same seats. The male steward was eying Ian suspiciously while Ian sent a vicious glare at him with his acid green eyes glowing slightly it seemed. The male's face paled some as he went back to attending any passengers that needed help with their hand bags being placed up in the cabinets. Ian smirked before closing his eyes and laying back. Arthur saw that Ian didn't have his seat belt on.

"Ian. Strap yourself in."

"Shut it."

"Ian placing on before you get in trouble with the flight attendants again."

"They can shove a log up their arse."

"Those are my people your talking about."

"Oh, correction on my part then, they already have a log up theirs just like their representation."

"Why you!"Arthur snatches up Ian's seat belt and slams it down into the slot.

"There!" Ian chuckles to himself before trying to go back asleep. Liam was on his phone messing around with a sort meant of different apps. Dylan was knocked out cold as soon as he had buckled up for the plane ride. At least the plane ride was going to be relaxing Arthur thought.

**After The Plane Ride**

"Hurry up you wankers. I want to get this over with." They had just landed and got their luggage. Arthur felt barely awake. He told Liam to catch a cab so they could make it to Alfred's home. Liam walked over to the side of road where cars looped around to drop off/pick up people. Liam saw nobody in on getting in to this one cab further down the way ask if him and his brothers could get a lift to the outskirt address from New York City. The cab driver agreed and Liam signaled his brothers to come over. The four brothers got into the cab and Arthur gave the proper address to the male driver. Thus they were on their way.

Arthur called up Alfred and told him that they would be there in approximately twenty minutes. Alfred sounded really jumpy and excited. He shouted an 'okay and a "goodbye" before hanging up. Arthur had his legs crossed in the car in patience for his own arrival to Alfred's house. It was a large home about fifteen miles away from New York City. In fact, it was basically a mansion. The minutes ticked away as they eventually arrived at America's home. When they grabbing their luggage out of the cab, Alfred slammed o0pen his front door.

"Sup dudes!" Liam was the only one to greet the American with a bright smile. Dylan had half lidded eyes at the moment as he dragged his bag pass America and passed out on the floor. Ian was still a bit grouchy as he got his luggage and through it next to Dylan's unconscious body. He then proceeded to light one of his cigarettes that he had been craving for so long. Arthur was paying the man and taking hold of his luggage before the cab driver drove away. Arthur went up to America and greeted him.

"Hello America. Where are your guess rooms located?"

"Ummm... Upstairs to left. Aren't ya going to hang out first? I thought we could play a video game or watch a movie oh! maybe your hungry! We could go out to eat! Of coarse with your brothers as well! And we could also..." Alfred seemed to continue his never ending sentence. Arthur walked past him as Alfred continued to talk and slowly pushed Arthur into snapping at him at his lack of sleep. Arthur made his way up the stairs and made the left turn before choosing a random room. He dropped his luggage and kicked off his shoes. Then he went over and laid in the bed with the covers over him. The American continued to talk and even whine for the English man to get up and do something with him, but it was too late. He had already dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

**((One more chapter left! I promise that that's going to be the longest one out of all the chapter since it's big revealing of whether or not Arthur has found his holiday spirit or not, but for now stay happy and healthy~!))**


	13. The Realization

**((I feel good about the ending, but the ending doesn't have my confidence... I hope your all enjoying yourselves anyway! Review if you wish~!))**

**Holiday Spirit**

**December 24th, 2013**

Christmas Eve. Where did the time go? It still felt like the beginning of the month. Arthur was starring out the window as he thought about the passing days that had occurred. His brothers were annoying... always annoying. However he had to admit that they always prove him wrong when it came down to how much they actually care about him. They didn't show him in a any grand way. It was always small and it varied among brothers. He secretly loved it though, but it was always hard for him to express or show his gratitude. Maybe it was because he... he... he didn't know. He truly didn't know. All these years of acting cold towards the small affection every person who actually cared about him and he couldn't even explain to himself why he pushed it all way. A tinge of pain twisted on a small part of his heart. His hand reached up and grabbed at his chest. He thought back to the time where it all began.

During the Roman Empire he believed. He was first taught that his brother Scotland's way of life was disgusting and barbaric. The man who represented Rome told him to always show no emotion towards him and his people. When Wales was able to break away from the Empire before it slowly began to die, Rome told him to do the very same with him. And since he was so young at the time, he listened to Rome. He... He thought at the time when he was little that his brothers loved him. He loved them back. The innocence was soon warped into that of brainwashing. Rome made him believe for the longest time that his brothers loathed him. And that's what began the cold exterior towards them.

When he was growing up after he became fully independent from the fallen Empire, he let the exterior remain. He then too became an Empire. A feared nation that was growing across the globe. Arthur gained so many colonies during that time, so, so many. And then he met America. The new world colony that changed his life. America was the sweet innocence that he remembered to be at his age, but that wasn't the reason why he loved him. He was free. Even as a colony he was free. And Arthur loved that freedom that he saw in America. He still loves it. It brings an immature aura to the room he is in, but it's amazing how it could never be tamed. Still to this day America has never been tamed. It's true that America was obedient as a child. He did mainly everything he was told because he was a good child. That's not what being tamed is though. When America got older and became more and more independent until he completely broken off from his Empire is where his life had turned. It's where he had fallen into the foot steps of the Empire that had once conquered him. And his own nation was falling before him due to his colonies breaking off from him.

There was such a horrible depression after that. His mind was keeping him dormant from who he once was. He didn't want to leave his mind as it kept the memories of where he knew he was thought of as something to be reckon with. A nation never to be pushed around. The years continued to pass and this growing feeling came to surface in him. America. America was the one who was always brought up. His mind always lingered on the subject of the American, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Why did he have this feeling for the American? What was that feeling? He needed to know. He craved it. He didn't know how to obtain it though. If he could obtain that feeling. It was quite possible to start a new with his brothers and everyone else he pushes away. After all, the biggest change in his life was the American; to know and to end this feeling would clear half of his conscious at least.

"Honhonhon~! I found you Angleterre~. Why are you still in here when the party has just began? I would hate to see my favorite tea sipper all by his lonesome self~. Do you need big brother France to encourage you to come down~?" France inched his was closer to Arthur with an uncomfortable vibe around him. His arms out wide like he was going to try to... Arthur shivered at the thought of France's arms embracing him.

"If you take one step closer I'll get the largest pot I can find and boil you in it frog." France stopped his progression towards Arthur.

"Oh Angleterre~. Why must you always push away my love for you~?"

"The bloody hell do you mean love? Molesting someone is not even close to what loving someone means."

"Non Arthur, I would never molest you~. My love means nothing of ze sorts to zat."

"Yeah right. That's just a lie."

"Silly Arthur~. Always having to give the cold shoulder to those who always care about you~. That's not the best way of approaching someone's affection. It only drives them to just leave you~." Arthur remained silent. How did he...? Was he not just thinking to himself about this. He felt frustrated now. He didn't know if it was at France or at himself, but he was definitely frustrated at something.

"If I go down to the bloody party now, will you leave me alone?"

"Why of coarse Angleterre~. Don't I always~?"

"Shut it frog."

**At The Party**

He was ignored when he arrived downstairs to the party. There was mainly countries already enjoying themselves at the event, including his brothers. Everyone seemed to be socializing with one another except for himself. It wasn't until he heard the soft whisper of a shy voice behind him. He turned in surprised to see Canada smiling softly to him.

"Hello Arthur." Arthur suddenly softened his facial expression only slightly. He knows he forgets the Canadian time from time, but it wasn't truly on purpose. The shy man was just so quiet most of the time, but it was Christmas Eve. He could never possibly forget one of his sons during Christmas Eve.

"Hello Mathew."

"Are you enjoying the party tonight?"

"I suppose I am."

"What of yourself?"

"I'm enjoying it. Alfred and I had been working hard on how to decorate it this year." That was obviously shown as the party was golden, literally. The humungous tree had gold fairy lights wrapped all around it and light stringing out to all four corners of the room. There were deep reds and blues adding a bit more color into the brightly lit room.

"You helped with the decorations?"

"Oh yes. I always helped out with the decorations. Alfred would go crazy with unneeded material if I didn't." Arthur chuckled.

"I don't doubt that. Are you staying here for Christmas?"

"I am. Every so years I spend Christmas day with Alfred."

"Well that's..." Once again for the millionth time and for the past two weeks. He was interrupted in mid-sentence.

"What's up dudes!? Why are ya guys all the way over here when you could be enjoying my amazing party!?" Canada was the first one to speak up.

"Alfred we were having a conver-..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. The point is, is that you need to get your body's movin' closer over to where the real fun is happening!" Canada's face turned slightly red at how rude his brother was being. Arthur was becoming annoyed again, but slightly more so then before. He then had this thought pass through his mind and a slight smirk grace his lips.

"Yes of coarse America, but before that I have a little gift that I wanted to give you to have before Christmas since I'll be leaving in a few hours back to England~." A shiny sparkle brighten America's sky blue eyes.

"Gift!? Why didn't you give it to me earlier!? Let's go!" America was dashing his way up the stairs to Arthur's room with Arthur trailing behind with that very smirk, calmly making his way up to the room. When America entered the room it was dark since it was night; there was only the hallway light leaving a lighten trail into the room. Now when Arthur entered the room, that light was disconnected from the hallway to the room as Arthur shut the door closed. His hand locking the door.

"Huh? Why ya lock the door dude?"

"I thought this gift would better be suited in the dark~."

"That's strange dude. Anyway where is it? I don't see anything in here."

"Oh really~? Maybe it's under the bed?"

"Alright then." Alfred walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down onto his knees to see under the bed. Arthur during this time stalked up behind Alfred. When Alfred stood up and turned to face Arthur he was suddenly pushed down by the English man onto his back. The American yelped in surprised. He sat up with his forearms.

"What the fuck dude!? What was that for!?" Arthur placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders and his knee in between Alfred's legs. It lightly touching Alfred's pelvic area.

"For your present of course~." Alfred's face grew a red blush upon his cheeks.

"The fuck do ya mean my present?"

"Patience Alfred~." Arthur lightly pushed America down onto his bed again, straddling America's hips, loosening his tie as he spoke.

"I think I'm finally coming around to understanding my "holiday spirit". It's taken me sometime to figure out with also the help of my idiot brothers, I think I can truly say I have found it~."

"That's good to know bro, but that doesn't mean you can push me down onto the bed and sit on me."

"But it does America~. You see with me finally realizing about my "holiday spirit" I've also figured out a bit more about myself in the process~. And it involves you America~. So don't mind if I help myself~." He had figured it out. That feeling that was deep with in him. Bothering his mind and heart. He wanted it. He wanted America. He wanted to tame America and he was going to do it now. Leaning down he kissed America right on the lips with a full army of passion. The kiss stunning America to where he didn't even realize Arthur was tying his hands up with his tie to the headboard. Arthur tying the knots as hard as he could, his teeth nipping down at America's bottom lip before only slightly pulling his face away from America's. Alfred's face was exactly how Arthur imagined it would be, lit red on fire from the kiss. It only pushed him to go further. He started to unbutton Alfred's dress shirt he had worn for his party. When it got down to his naval Alfred came back to full on reality.

"Wh-What do you think your doing?" Arthur looked at Alfred with a lustful look.

"Showing you how much I adore you America." Arthur went back to work as Alfred wriggled around his hips to struggle, but Arthur knew Alfred was enjoying this as he felt a certain member grow for attention. He finished unbuttoning Alfred's shirt to reveal a slightly tanned and toned body. His abs fully exposed with their definition. Arthur's craving increased at the sight. He leaned down and littered America's neck with kisses, slowly making his way down his chest. Every now and then marking the American with hickies. Alfred was making soft held back whimpering moans with gritted teeth.

"Make sure you don't hold back America~." Arthur continued down to the Americans stomach. His kissing stops above the waist of America's pants. He straighten his back up and unbutton and unzipped the offending pants that were keeping Alfred's member restrained. He then pulled down the dress pants until they were around Alfred's ankles. The American's boxer's were sporting a huge tent. Arthur's smirk only widen as went back down to kissing Alfred's neck. Sucking hard onto his collar bone. Alfred tried to keep his moans suppressed as best as he could, but it wasn't the same for his hips. The poor American kept bucking up, wanting Arthur focus back down t his hard erection. Arthur could see it in Alfred's eyes, the need, the desperation. The Brit cupped his left hand over the bulge and began to rub teasingly; the effect was the loud groans that escaped past the soft lips pf the American. Arthur grabbed hold of the length through the boxers and stroked it, precum began to soak the front of the cloth. Alfred's back slightly arching at the sharp jolts of pleasure that grew in his stomach. His mouth became dry as he tried to speak.

"A-Arthur... m-more..." Arthur squeezed tightly around the American's cock, this causing America to moan over his words.

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't quite catch that~. What did you say?"

"M-More~...Please~..." The first step to taming the nation of freedom was the need for more. Arthur slipped down the last article of clothing. Alfred's member sprung up with a few flicking drops of precum. Arthur licked his lips and wrapped his four fingers underneath the head and his thumb mashed down on the tip. Those pleasure moans filling the room. Arthur's other hand reached down and started to rim the American's hole. The hole and Alfred's cock twitched in delight. Suddenly Arthur stuck his middle finger straight into the tight hole. His finger pressing all over the walls. Alfred's back shot up with a light sting shooting up his spine. His finger wriggle around inside some, but it wasn't going fast enough for Arthur. He inserted his ring finger next, scissoring so he could stretch the hole.

"Ahhhhh~ Huaaah~" Those moans continued to get louder and louder as Arthur got closer to the bundle of nerves, but he couldn't reach it. Arthur pulls out his fingers, thinking that he's prepared America enough, unzipping his pants and pulling our his own harden member. The tip being pressed against America's ass. He could feel the American tense up at the larger item that was touching him now, but he soon relaxed to not hurt himself. Arthur saw that as the right opportunity to shove his full length into the stretched hole. The walls immediately tightening around Arthur's cock causing him to groan. Alfred hissed out from the force and adjusted himself better for the next blows to his insides. Arthur grabbed America's waist and began moving at a slow pace. His thrusts packed with strength; every and then the head of the cock would hit into Alfred's prostate.

"Gaahhhh~!" The cry was raw pleasure as Alfred gripped down onto the bed sheets. Arthur's pace quickened, slamming down into the man, trying to hit those nerve over and over again. Alfred could feel the ball of pressure build up inside his lower abdomen. He knew he was going to cum soon, he just knew it. Arthur himself felt that same feeling, but he wanted to cum after America. He tried going even faster then he was. Sweat covered both their bodies. Arthur gritted his teeth as he pounded a few more time before America squirted his seed out onto his abs. The sound of Alfred's moan of his name was delightful to Arthur. His cock was deep inside of Alfred when his walls tightened as much as the could around the organ. Arthur couldn't take it anymore and released his own seed into Alfred. The heavy panting is what was heard afterwards. Arthur slowly slipped his flaccid cock out of Alfred's hole. It twitched some as Arthur's cum leaked out of it. Arthur looked down at America and saw an expression he wouldn't see often. Alfred's face was lusted over. His tongue slightly out and drool trailed down his chin. His shoulders shaking from the aftermath of delicious waves of pleasure. Arthur had a devilish smirk on. He knew that he had fully tamed the American now. A sense of accomplishment washed over him.

"Merry Christmas America~." And with that Arthur stood up, zipping his fly. He brushed himself off and walked out of the room. Joining the party for the rest of the night.

**After The Party**

Alfred eventually cam down to the party at the very end. This was after he had cleaned himself up and was composed to the best of his ability. He saw his brother tidying up after all the nation's left.

"H-Hey bro." Canada looked up.

"Alfred where have you been? You missed the rest of the party. Was Arthur's gift really that amazing?" Alfred blushed.

"I-It was something alright... he sure was giving to say the least..." Canada raised a brow at Alfred, but decided not to question it.

**On The Plane**

Arthur was sitting crossed legged, calmly looking out the window of the plane. His smirk never faltering from his face. His two brothers Liam and Ian fast asleep. Dylan eyed him questionably. "Arthur? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Why dear brother~. It's because I've finally found that "holiday spirit" you were all talking on about~."

"Really?"

"Yes. And it was very~... delectable to say the least~." Dylan was intrigued, but also a bit uncomfortable with the aura his brother gave off.

"Well I'm glad you found it brother." The was a minute of silence before Arthur spoke up again.

"Hey Dylan?"

"Yes Arthur?" Arthur's smile lightened.

"Merry Christmas brother." Dylan's felt a warmth in his heart.

"Merry Christmas to you too Brother." Thus the telling of how a stiff English man realized what his Holiday spirit was.

**((I finished! I'm sorry for the quick ending though. It's a bit difficult to write with family around. I think I'm going to try to post a few side story's, but I'm not sure yet. But this was fun all and all. I hope you all have a happy holidays and that you stay happy and healthy~!))**


End file.
